


Bound

by butterflyjake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Planet, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller Base, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, Virgin Kylo Ren, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: Growing up, you had heard of the extremely rare cases of force-bound soulmates in fairy tales. When you are captured by the dark side as they search your planet, Dinaria, for signs of the resistance you realise you are one of the extremely few bound to a soulmate by the force, and your soulmate was on the very ship that you despised.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. chapter one - leaving dinaria

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i just went to see TROS with my boyfriend and ended up writing a fic.  
> i tend to write small chapters frequently rather than slow long chapters

It was an average day on the small, green planet of Dinaria. You were out in the grassland swamps, farming the main source of food for your colony, rice. Although ‘farming’ usually consisted of running around the vast lush fields with your friends, laughing and pushing each other into the water the rice grew in.

A thunder from above froze you to the ground. A massive, jet black ship suddenly appeared into the empty orange sky. The Dark side. You had heard of them before, who in the universe hadn’t, but they had never entered your peaceful planet. Before you could even blink, the ship had rapidly entered the atmosphere of Dinaria and landed, masses of white armour clad stormtroopers poured out with their blasters ready to fire.

You looked to your friends, instinct had already kicked in and they were running, so without thinking you threw down the baskets in your hands and began to sprint without direction. Screaming and gunshots echoed in the distance behind you and you knew you had to get away from the violence. You heard a friend fall and turned to look for them but before you could even register it your arms were locked behind you by a stormtrooper. You screamed and struggled but there was nothing you could do as another stormtrooper clasped onto you and you were dragged towards the first order cruiser.

The grasslands were on fire, trees falling and burning, the huts you had once called home were nothing but ash. Tears streamed down your face as you watched the destruction of the only planet you had ever lived. Several other cruisers had now landed and the once bustling centre of your colony was now just a sea of white armour and fire.  
You were carried onto the cruiser, too distraught and shocked to struggle, and thrown into a black cell along with other members of Dinaria. The journey through the galaxy to the starkiller was short, although your stomach lurched with the speed as you had never flown before.

The door to the corridor of cells slid open, and stormtroopers began to move the prisoners to the main ship in an orderly fashion.

As you were carried onto the starkiller everything suddenly went bright. Your head spun and your ears rang with the deafening crackle of the force. Your heart raced as adrenaline coursed through your veins, preparing for attack. But there was none.

You squinted as the initial dizziness rushed over you and your vision slowly returned. There was no one attacking you, just stormtroopers marching onto the ship with you and several other prisoners from Dinaria. 

You looked around and although your fellow prisoners were struggling, none of them seemed as affected by the force than you. In fact, none of them seemed affected by it at all.   
You had no force wielding powers, no ancestry, no link to it at all. You had never experienced the force, so what was it? Your heart sunk as it crossed your mind it could be a soulmate link. But you had only ever heard of force-bound soulmates in fairy tales, and although they were real, they were incredibly rare. 

Not only were you a lone helpless prisoner aboard a ship belonging to the epitome of evil, but now you knew you had soulmate and they were likely a member of the dark side.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more context to the further story and an insight to the manipulative nature of the character of kylo ren.

Along with the other Dinarian prisoners, the storm troopers pulled you into a large black hall. There was nothing you could do, your arms were forced behind your back and all of your belongings destroyed. Every exit, every corner was guarded by troopers. You were one of the masses of ex-dinarians, arranged in a huge square, each held by troopers. No prisoner had any chance of escape.The main door slid open with a hiss and before you could even register who marched in, the ringing in your ears and the dizziness returned as the force overwhelmed you. 

As your sight returned, you could make out the figures of who you assumed to be the Supreme Leader and his knights as well as General Hux, accompanied by legions of troopers. You had only ever heard of them from rumours, you’d never thought you would ever be in the same room as them. 

Only Hux was unmasked and he looked visibly upset, furious even. You strained to hear their arguments.  
“Hux, you were unsuccessful. There were no resistance members on Dinaria. It would be dangerous for you to make a mistake like this again.” The monotone, vocoded voice of the Supreme Leader was the first voice you could make out. 

Hux said something else, you couldn’t hear him yet whatever he had ordered was immediately overruled by the Supreme leader who turned swiftly and walked down the rows of prisoners. You turned cold as he abruptly stopped in line with you. The force crackled again in your ears, and you realised with horror that this was the individual your connection was with. You watched as his head dipped, obviously surveying you up and down. Could he feel it too? You knew his very power existed from the force, his very hold over the galaxy was due to his ability to wield the force. You were dragged from your thoughts by a snap of his fingers. He ordered the troopers holding you to follow him. Your instinct told you to struggle, you knew this man was dangerous, so so dangerous, but after watching the attack on your planet you knew that any attempt of overcoming the First Order would result in harm. 

As you were dragged towards the doorway, you heard the order from Hux to kill the remaining prisoners, and realised that would have been your fate had you not had a connection with the leader. Your heart dropped as the dark figure stopped and made the stormtroopers turn you to watch. You screamed as you witnessed the only people you had ever known be slaughtered ruthlessly by storm troopers. The only dinarian left was you.

A voice pried its way into your head; “This is what happens to those who disobey the first order.”


End file.
